ElectroAaronDYnamix
Author's Note Ayyy this is a backstory of me, similar to like how Bella1963 and Green0704 did. Enjoy the pasta! Introduction My name is ElectroAaronDYnamix. Things have changed for me since I joined for that stupid experiment test. Well, just in case, people thought I died. Part of me did. Chapter 1: Subject 3136 (Aaron) I walked inside the test room, not knowing what is going to happen. There was only this futuristic looking pod connected to the large glass cylinder behind it, filled with some sort of a blue substance. A doctor with goggles was standing beside it, waving at me. "Hello, Aaron, or Subject 3136! Are you ready for the experiment?" He asked. I shrugged, and spoke, "Yeah, I guess." "Good, now, all you have to do is go inside to this electro pod and lay down." He pointed at the pod. I walked to the pod, and the doctor pressed some button, making beeping noises. Suddenly, the electro-pod opened, and I went inside it. The pod now closed, and there was no light inside, but I could hear the doctor outside. "Can you hear me, Subject 3136?" He asked. "Yes." I answered. "Okay, now you are inside the electro-pod. In just a few minutes, the auto-vaccines we put inside there will puncture your skin and inject the substance in there. This might hurt a little." He muttered. Suddenly, after just in a few seconds, the vaccines connected to the pod shot out inside, and started comming slowly towards my shoulders. Then, when it had reached its location, it punctured my shirt and went inside my skin, pain erupting my body as I screamed. "Now, for the substance to come in." I heard the doctor said. I heard liquid flowing, and the blue substances that I talked about before reached to the vaccines and was injected to me. Oh god. The pain. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the great pain, but it was too strong, my whole body started bleeding. I could feel my heart beating faster with each second. "What is going on, Dr.Davis?" A voice yelled. "The electro-nova substances...it's injected to the subject too much, sir!" "Shut down that thing right now!" "I can't! It's malfunctioned!" "The pod! It's-It's going to-!" "What the hell is happening, Davis?!? Start talking!" "The pod is going to blast with too much nova power and-" "English, Davis!" "The pod is going to overload with too much energy-" "English!" "The pod is going to EXPLODE!" "Oh, shi-" Those were the last words I heard before there was a brilliant burst of bright light and I fainted. Yes, now you've seen what happened to me, but how did I survive? You see, those electro-nova substances are supposed to blow me up, but somehow it merged with my brain, and mutated it with my whole body, causing me to transform into a small particle of an electron for a period of time and disappear out of existence. Chapter 2: Becoming ElectroAaronDYnamix WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:User backstories